Somebody to Love
by Sisa Mistrit
Summary: AU. It all started with him wanting to have his freedom but no one knew that everything would be leading to this. -"Misunderstandings are legit, they make your bond stronger." Chapter 8, UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter One: Him**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_"...Someday, if you found her - that girl that would be with you forever, you'll be happy."_

* * *

A raven is busy reading his manga of the day. He along with his friends is currently inside their mansion's living room. A blonde asked him, "Hey Natsume, isn't your mom supposed to call you?" The said guy looked up from what he's reading and answered, "Whatever. Yeah." Then a phone rang. He answered it without even looking who it was.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me__  
__I remembered each flash as time began to blur__  
__Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me__  
__And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_Mother..._

_Calling..._

_"G'morning baby,"_ said a woman from the other line.

"Hn. Will you stop calling me 'baby'? It's disgusting," answered the raven back.

_"And why? I just called to check up on you,"_ she answered back.

"I don't care. Just stop treating me like a baby 'cause I'm not a baby anymore," he said emphasizing the word "baby".

_"Well… How are you?"_

"I'm fine."

_"Are you sure you're fine 'cause I just heard from Koko that you just broke up from uhm… what's her name again? Sumi? Yeah, I think that's it. And I don't think it's fine."_

"I don't care. She's an airhead anyway. And c'mon Mom, she's just a toy for me to play and besides she's the one clinging onto me," he tried to explain.

_"Natsume, will you stop it. And be mature, at least. You just can't judge the whole female population because of her. Women are not all the same,"_ she countered.

"Hn. Don't you dare start that topic. I'll do what I want. No one not even you can control me," he countered back.

_"Fine, then. If you don't stop that habit of yours, I would disown you. Just think of it Natsume. I want you to have a stable girlfriend. Your father and I will be coming home after a month or two," _she threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

_"Natsume, even though you didn't grew up seeing me, I'm still your mother and I love you. I just want the best for y-"_ she trailed off.

"Best? What I'm doing makes me happy. It's the _best_ for me." he cut her.

_"Natsume, please listen. You just don't understand. Someday, if you found her - that girl that would be with you forever, you'll be happy." _she continued.

"Hn." he said plainly.

_"I promise, you're gonna thank me someday."_ she finished.

The raven threw his iPhone away because of frustration. The raven by the way is – **Natsume Hyuuga, 16 yrs. old. Handsome, rich and famous. The only heir to Hyuuga Corporations - the top 1 company in the whole of Japan and someday even the world. Studying in Alice Academy - a private institution for rich kids.**

"What did she said, Natsume?" asked the blonde from before, Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend.

"She told me that I should have a stable girlfriend or else she'll disown me. Argh!" he said, frustration evident in the tone of his voice.

"Whoa! That's really hard for someone like you Natsume! Hahahaha!" said Koko, the guy with the spiky hair and the joker of the group. Ruka just rolled his eyes at Koko who's by the way is laughing until now.

"There's nothing to laugh at. And you're the reason why I have to find a stupid girl. Damn you Koko." Natsume glared at Koko.

"Well, I didn't mean to. It's just that your mother forced me to tell her the truth." Koko defended.

"Don't worry, Natsume. We'll help you find that unluck- I mean lucky girl." said Mochu while sweatdropping.

"I'm not worrying about it. Besides, it's easy to find a girl. They're everywhere." he smirked "It's just that I'm not used to it. You know me, I don't stick with the same girl in a week or two unless she's worth it." he said.

Ruka sighed. Natsume's not like that before. He respects girls before but because of_ her_, he changed. He completely changed into someone new. Someone they never knew. But hey they're still there for him. That's what friends are for, right?

Natsume is an only child and he grew up without his parents. Reason? Well, they're busy because of their business. Yep, that's right. Well, you can't blame them. Their business is pretty huge. The Hyuuga Corp. is a company that specializes with technologies. They also produce the best shampoos, soaps and every thing. And because of the huge business, the parents, Kaoru and Ioran don't have that enough time to spend with their only child.

"Hey, the classes would start tomorrow right?" asked Mochu, while strumming a guitar, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I miss my Anna." answered Koko as if he lost a candy or something.

"Well then. Perfect timing for me." Natsume said as he gave his friends a high-five.

Natsume is currently studying in Gakuen Alice, as I've mentioned before an elite school for rich kids. If you study there, well, congratulations pal, you're rich. The students there are quite spoiled though. Getting a scholarship is hard too because you have to be super talented and smart.

Ruka sighed _again_. Natsume wouldn't really change. He wouldn't go back to the old him before _she _broke his heart_. _It would really be a miracle if someone would make him change for the better. Natsume hates everything around him especially girls—good for nothing girls.

Ruka knew that Natsume just became a playboy and a major heartbreaker, he never did became serious around relationships—it's all about flings for him and it's all because of _her_. The girl he thought he would have forever. The girl who made him smile and laugh. The girl who brought light in the dark. The girl who inspired him. His everything. And also the girl who made him fall into pieces.

Ruka knew that the Natsume now is a façade of the original Natsume. He knew Natsume's acting like a jerk because he's trying to hide something. He's trying to conceal something that he's afraid the world to know. Something that he didn't want to open up to his family, even to _them_. He knew that deep inside that playboy façade is a normal boy who lost something or rather someone and that someone is the reason why he's being a jerk. He knew that deep inside that playboy façade is a lonely boy who needs _someone_ to be with him throughout his life. It's like Natsume is just acting or pretending to hide his feelings, the true him.

But Ruka believes that his best friend would definitely find that certain person whom Natsume can call as his _life_.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **Her**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

******Don't forget to leave a review.**

******-MeteorShowers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Two: Her**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_"And I promised to myself that if ever I marry someone, he would be the one I'll be spending the rest of my life with." _

* * *

A brunette is currently inside her apartment's living room, watching TV. In an hour, she'll be leaving. She heard a knock and hastily stood up and opened it to see the owner of the apartment she's living in.

"Good morning Mrs. Osagawa!" greeted the said girl.

"Good morning to you too, dear" replied the old lady.

"What brings you here? Is something the matter?" asked the brunette _as-a-matter-of-factly_.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just received a mail and it's for you. So here it is" said the old lady while giving her the mail.

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Osagawa!" said the brunette, getting the mail. And when the old lady left, she closed the door and sat on the small couch situated inside the apartment. She ripped the white envelope and read the letter for her. The brunette by the way is – **Mikan Sakura. 16 yrs. old. Responsible, cheerful and beautiful. She is the daughter of Yuka and Yukihara Sakura but both died in an accident ten years ago leaving her alone. She is having a part-time job to support herself.**

_Dear Ms. Mikan Sakura,_

_Greetings!_

_I hereby inform you that the school granted your request for scholarship because of your swimming ability. Also, the school will be giving you a monthly allowance. The books and materials needed are all free for you considering your status as stated in your scholarship request form._

_Classes will start on June 14, 2010 8:00 AM. Upon entering the school, please go to the Principal's Office for a brief interview._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Fukushima_

_Principal_

After she finished reading it, she read it again. She couldn't believe it herself! She just got herself a scholarship in Japan's most elite school. Another thing is because of this scholarship, it won't be necessary for her to stop studying to support her needs.

Teary-eyed, she looked at the picture on the coffee table beside the couch and unconsciously said to herself "Mom, Dad, Miki, I'll be studying in Alice Academy now. Thanks for everything. I love you."

She wiped her tears and proceeded to prepare herself because in an hour or so she would be leaving to go to the café, she's working at.

Mikan is a nice girl everyone would love to have. She's cheerful in spite of the things that happened in her life. You see, at the tender age of six, her parents died in a car accident.

**Flashback**

_It was a gloomy and rainy Wednesday, a car is speeding. Inside the car are a couple and their dear children, Mikan and Miki. They just came from a vacation and it seems that the weather is not siding with them but at least it started to rain when they're about to go home. The couple is talking about their vacation while the two kids are sleeping soundly. They are really happy but unknown to them, their happy day as a family would come to an end soon. As you can see, this is the first time they had each other because both parents are busy with their jobs: Izumi, the father is managing their ranch and Yuka, the mother is busy with her fashion business._

_The road is slippery and a huge truck is coming in their way._

**_Screech! Boom! _**_**Clash!**_

_ In that accident is a driver who didn't got any scratches, a couple and two kids._

_Fortunately, Mikan was saved because Yuka had managed to cover her but not Miki._

_After the funeral, Mikan was forced to live with her nasty aunt, Aunt Nami and her two daughters Yumi and Aimi. She lived her life there suffering for seven years. And when she's thirteen, she left to live her own life._

**End of Flashback**

Fortunately, Mrs. Osagawa, a widow who owns an apartment saw Mikan and offered her to stay in her apartment. Mrs. Osagawa had a deal with her that she could pay for the apartment when she turns fourteen and that until she's not, she could accompany and help her with the chores. Mikan was also able to study by having a part-time job: a waitress in Crème dela Crème. But her monthly salary is not enough so she sent Alice Academy a request form for scholarship and that's the story.

Mikan is beautiful. Many tried to court her even a Chinese businessman but she turned them all down saying that she wants to be with the one she'll love for the rest of her life and that she wants to work hard to achieve the things she wants.

She's now finished taking a bath and wearing her uniform. She's about to leave when she ran inside the room and took a last look at the picture. "Bye. I'll be leaving… for now. Love you…" she said before closing and locking the door.

While on her way down the hall , she greets everyone she passes through. "Good morning Mr. Sui! Nice shoes you got there." she said while smiling at the guy.

"Good morning Rika-chan! How's your mom?" she asked a cute ponytailed girl.

Mikan is a sweet girl. She never forgets to respect the people around her. When her parents and sister died, she may suffered because of the maltreating of her aunt and cousins but she never argued or fought back instead she'd be silent and pray. That's how kind she is.

Mikan walked across hall until she reached the door of Mrs. Osagawa's apartment room. She knocked and when she heard a "Come in" from the inside, she entered the room and greeted Mrs. Osagawa.

"Hello Mrs. Osagawa!" she said smiling widely.

"Why oh why… You seemed so happy today," said Mrs. Osagawa smiling too.

"Hmmm… Nothing," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Are you sure? Fine, then I'm gonna guess what it is. Do you have a boyfriend now?" guessed the old lady. Mikan just shook her head, grinning.

"Uhm… I heard that Mr. Lee is courting you, what did you do?" asked Mrs. Osagawa trying to start a topic.

Mikan looked up the ceiling and back to Mrs. Osagawa and answered "I turned him down I don't like him anyways.", she continued "And I promised to myself that if ever I marry someone, he would be the one I'll be spending the rest of my life with." she finished smiling dreamily.

"Okay… Then just tell me why you're so happy and what's inside the letter?" replied Mrs. Osagawa.

"Well… You see, the Alice Academy granted me a scholarship and I am so happy. I don't need to worry about my studies anymore. I just have to work for the things I need now." answered the brunette.

"That's good news indeed. Well… You better hurry up. You only got 15 minutes before your shift starts." said the old lady warning Mikan that she only got a few minutes to go to the café.

Mikan looked at the wall clock and gaped and immediately stood up. "Oh my gosh. I'll be going then, Mrs. Osagawa! Thank you!" she bid her goodbye and kissed the old lady in the cheeks.

The old lady just smiled upon remembering how she met Mikan and the girl has become so close to her to the point that she's already treating her like her own child as you can see she never had a child just a loving husband who died because of a heart disease.

"Mikan will find her prince charming someday, someone she would be living with for the rest of her life," and she smiled to herself. She wants the best for Mikan well… Mikan is deserving anyway.

That night, after she came from her part-time job, she prepared her things and wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy today. Finally, I can finish my studies. And I'm doing this for my family._

_They're my inspiration and I'm gonna do my best to fulfill my dreams and have a good life._

_I'm also thanking Mrs. Osagawa for everything she has done for me._

_I mean not all would treat me the way she treats me, right?_

_Today is a great day._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

She closed her diary and looked at the picture of them when they were still complete and smiled to herself. After that, she slept. After all, she's got a lot of things to do, right? I mean the Academy just sent the letter on June 11 and the classes would start at June 14.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **The First Day of School**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

******Don't forget to leave a review.**

**********-MeteorShowers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, simple as that.**

******Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.**  
**

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Three: The First Day of School**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_"Oh, how I wish I could see a drama like that every day of my life with the star role being the great Natsume Hyuuga." _

* * *

The day is sunny. The birds are chirping everywhere making a beautiful music while the flowers are blooming with its dews covering them proving that it has indeed lightly rained last night. The trees, particularly the cherry blossoms tree are swaying to the beat of the wind as it goes around, tickling the neck of a random woman on the street and blowing the skirt of another random woman causing her to hold it tight. For short, today was wonderful.

People are walking to and fro with smiles plastered on their faces as they greet whomever they see on the street with either a single smile or a simple 'goodmorning' while others wear a frown because this day is the end of their vacation and others are hurrying to their destinations and one of them is a brunette named – Mikan Sakura.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late!" she said to herself while turning to a street.

You might be wondering 'How stupid can she get? She could've rode on a bus or something.' Well, indeed it is but since she woke up late, buses are already full. She can't afford to ruin her ironed uniform. It would be bad for her image. Now, you might be wondering, 'Why did she wake up late?' The answer, folks: I don't know too.

As mentioned, today is the first day of school and so our dear Mikan is now hurrying because of course, she doesn't want to be late. She wants to keep her record clean if possible. She's just a scholar.

She ran faster knowing that she's near her new school, the prestigious Alice Academy. As she increased her speed, she failed to see a rock lying innocently on the road and so she _almost_ fell, face first. Good thing, she was able to keep her balance under control.

* * *

"Goodmorning, young master." Greeted an old butler to Natsume Hyuuga, the boy with piercing eyes, handsome face and wealth.

"Hn." was his reply as he descended from the staircase.

"Breakfast is prepared in the dining room, Master." Said the butler as he walked behind Natsume to the dining room.

As he entered the said room, maids bowed down as he passed by. The butler pulled a chair for him and pushed it when he's already seated comfortably.

He already started eating, not bothering to invite the servants in the house. He's always like this, not caring at all. He always thinks he's the center of the world and that no one is more important than him. He's selfish. He's conceited, he knows.

"Young Master, your Mother called awhile ago." Informed the butler.

He finished taking a sip of his orange juice before he replied, "What did she say?"

"She checked on you. She asked how you're doing and I said you're fine."

"If ever she calls again talking about crappy things, just put the phone down."

"But Master-"

"That's an order. Did she say anything else?"

"Why, yes. She said she's going home together with your father in one month's time."

"She's really serious about that." He muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"No. I'm done eating."

"The limousine is outside, Master. Your friends are already there."

* * *

"Hey there, buddy." Said a blonde-haired guy seated beside Natsume as he have him a high-five.

"Hey."

"It seems that you're in a bad mood today. Your mother… again?" he guessed.

"Right. It's always her." He groaned. "Why can't she just let me choose by myself? I'm sixteen, for Pete's sake!"

"She just cares for you, dude." Ruka said.

Natsume shrugged the idea off. "I don't care."

Meanwhile, he noticed that Koko, the loudest of them all is not talking to them but instead, he's on the phone.

"Who's Koko talking to?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, she's talking to Anna. You know, his girlfriend for six months." Ruka answered.

"Oh." Was his reply.

Meanwhile, Mochu and Kitsuneme were having an animated talk about _female celebrities._

"Told you, Miley was like whoah! She rocks, dude! Just look when she swayed her hips in you know that – what's that? Party in the USA? Yeah, I think that's it. " said Mochu.

"Oh, yeah. It is even rumored that she had a _bomb _on her debut. Like wow! Some evidences were even found!"

"Really? Well, too bad for her. Selena is awe-"

All of a sudden, the limousine they were riding on came to a sudden stop causing all of them to lurch forward – a bit, not enough to make them fall off their seats thus, causing Natsume to flare up in anger and shouted at the driver.

"Dammit! What happened?" he asked in a not-so-respectful manner.

"I am so sorry, Master."

"You better be. Now, what happened?"

As if on cue, a girl with auburn hair and angry face knocked on the window. Natsume let the window down and as it opened, he glared at the said girl.

"What?" he barked at the girl. Mikan was taken aback with the boy's attitude.

"Look Mister Oh-So-Mighty, you're the one at fault in here. Then, why are you being mad at me?" she said, pointing to herself.

Natsume's last tick of patience broke and so before any of his friends could stop him, he went out of the vehicle.

"Because you are so clumsy. I even think you should go back to kindergarten and learn the ways on how to properly cross a street." He said with pride.

"You are so unbelievable. Jerk!"

"Look, who's talking now. If I'm a jerk, then what are you? A clumsy-idiotic girl?"

Before they could start a bigger fight, Ruka also went out of the vehicle.

Ruka turned to Mikan "What do you need, Miss? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not. I just need an apology."

"Dude, just stop this. Just say 'sorry' and we'll go." He whispered.

"Are you serious? Say 'sorry'? I can't! I don't even say it to my mother then I'll tell her? Earth, open up and swallow me." Natsume argued.

"Just say it and we'll leave. It's twenty minutes til' 8."

"Yeah! Listen to your friend and say so- Say what? I'm going to be late!" With that, she sped off, leaving a dumbfounded Natsume and Ruka.

"She's weird." Natsume muttered as he and Ruka went inside the limo.

* * *

When they entered, laughs were heard from the three – Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme.

"Dude, you totally rock!" Koko said as he held her aching stomach due to laughing.

"There's nothing funny about it." Said Natsume darkly.

"Oh, how I wish I could see a drama like that every day of my life with the star role being the great Natsume Hyuuga." He said mockingly, earning a glare from the lad.

"Yeah, but she's cute, right?" asked Kitsuneme.

"I agree. Just look at her auburn hair and flawless porcelain skin." Mochu said.

"Guys, stop your perverted thoughts." Ruka said.

Ruka turned to Natsume. "Did you notice her uniform, Natsume?"

"What's with the uniform?"

"It's the same as the girls' uniform at school."

Natsume stared at him ridiculously. She wears the same uniform the girls are wearing at school. It it's that so then she... She's his schoolmate!

If she's going to be his schoolmate then – total chaos!

Koko burst laughing. "Thank heavens! My wish is coming true! I'm gonna see a live drama every day of my high school days and take note: the lead role would be played by Natsume." He laughed louder this time.

Natsume could do nothing but just glare at him more angrily.

* * *

"That stupid jerk." Mikan muttered under her breath as she finally arrived at the school grounds.

There were lots of students already. There are some girls who gave her envious and indifferent looks while there are some who gave her smiles which she gladly returned with a cheeky smile.

She got a school map from her bag and looked at it. "The letter says, I have to go to the school auditorium. Hmmm… I walk here then turn. Okay! Got it!"

As she was walking to the school auditorium, she heard loud obnoxious screams from a group of girls nearby. "KYAA~"

_Almost_ all the girls ran to a specific direction – the school gate. Mikan, curious she is squinted to have a better look. A familiar black limousine was approaching, entering the school grounds.

As the limousine stopped, five boys went out. First came out a boy with raven hair, piercing crimson eyes and a lean body. Next was a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes, looking as gentle as ever. A boy with spiky dark-ish blonde hair came out with a goofy grin plastered on his ever happy face. And next was a tanned boy named Mochu and last came out was a boy with a smiling face that almost looked like Koko named Kitsuneme. As the five of them came out, squeals now increased ten times louder than before – each girl having the desire to touch their _princes._

* * *

The students, including the fan girls were now in the school auditorium, thanks to the security guards. The students were now seated properly. A middle-aged man came out and went to the podium.

"Goodmorning, students!" was his greeting. "I'd like to welcome you all here in the Academy for another spectacular year!" Blah… Blah… Blah…

"…With that, I wish you all happy memories during your stay here in Alice Academy!" He finished his speech and everyone went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **The Clash**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

******Don't forget to leave a review.**

**************-MeteorShowers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I wish I do.**

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Four: The Clash**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_"What's so great about that? I mean, hurting a girl's feelings is not great, right?" _

* * *

It's the first day of school. The principal has done his opening speech for all the students of the prestigious, Gakuen Alice. Everybody was now in their respective classrooms. Let us go to the room of Mikan's year level and section, Class 4-B.

Unexpectedly, a guy with long, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes came prancing inside the classroom. He is: "Good morning students of Class 4-B! I am Mr. Narumi Anjo, your class adviser."

"Sounds like a gay harasser to me." Mumbled a boy in the back. He thought no one heard him but he was wrong because everybody started laughing. Narumi also heard this comment and just ignored it.

"Please settle down class." And every one became silent, afraid that he might actually harass them.

"Let us now start the day by introducing each and every one in front." He said pointing to the place where they should introduce themselves. "Class, before I forget, you will have a new classmate."

Upon hearing that sentence, everyone started whispering to each other. "Oh, I wish it's a boy and hot as Natsume Hyuuga. Gosh…"

"Girls, sorry to disappoint you but it's a girl." Boys started to whistle. Narumi signaled the person to enter the classroom. The person, a girl entered the classroom, her eyes glistening and her auburn hair swaying as she walks with modest.

"Let us start with this pretty young lady here. Please introduce yourself, dear."

The girl flashed a bright smile making every boy melt with her cuteness. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 16 years old. I hope we can all get along."

"Please sit beside Anna Umenomiya, Mikan-chan. Now, who wants to go next?" Mikan looked at the seat their teacher was pertaining and much to her delight, the said girl waved at her, mouthing that she was Anna. Mikan went to her seat.

After she was seated, the _introduction _continued. A boy with glasses went in front, "Hi, I am Yuu Tobita. I am 16 years old. I hope we can be at harmony throughout the school year." He said with polite. He went back to his seat.

The introduction went on and on and the orientation began, led of course by our _beloved _Mr. Narumi Anjo.

"Class, as you may know, you are now in your senior year and is about to graduate. I hope that you do your best in tests, extra-curricular activities and such."

"Why is Natsume-sama not here?" A blonde girl with ocean blue eyes asked, as she flipped her hair earning whistles from boys and glares from girls.

"Luna-chan, it is because he and his friends decided to have their own classes in their own classroom – just the five of them." He explained. The orientation went on and on until the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

* * *

Mikan went to the canteen to grab lunch. After that, she looked for a seat and much to her dismay, all seats were occupied. She saw a hand waving at her. It was Anna, her seatmate. Hurriedly, she went to their table.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" shouted a girl with pink hair. "I'm Anna – Anna Umenomiya. And together with me is my best friend."

"I'm Nonoko. Nice meeting you." Said a girl with straight, long, navy blue hair with a smile.

"I'm Yuu – Yuu Tobita. I'm the president of the class." Said the guy from before wearing glasses with polite. "And this is Hotaru Imai." Pointing to a girl with jet black hair and amethyst eyes, eating what looks like crab roe.

"I'm Sumire Shouda, the president of Natsume-Ruka Fanclub International." Said a girl with green hair that has twirls in the end, full of pride.

"Oh, hi. I'm Mikan. So, who's Natsume and Ruka?" asked Mikan.

"Such pity you are that you don't know who those boys are." Sumire said full of drama effect on her face.

"Sumire, cut the act. She's just new here, remember?" said Anna.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume's group was seated in a table about seven rows away from Mikan's table.

"Wow. I just can't take that scene off my mind, dude." Koko said, remembering the events of the early morning.

"Shut up." Natsume said until he heard his phone ringing.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me__  
__I remembered each flash as time began to blur__  
__Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me__  
__And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_Mother…_

_Calling…_

Upon hearing the sound and by the look in Natsume's face – dead serious, silence engulfed them. That face only means one thing – it's his mother.

_"Natsume?"_

"I'm here. What do you need?"

_"Just called to check on you."_

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sixteen and I'm old enough to take good care of myself?"

_"Don't use that voice on me, Mister."_ Came his mother's stoic reply, taking Natsume by surprise. _"I want to inform you that your father and I will be coming home in one month's time, and I'm serious about it. Do you still remember what we talked about the last time I called you?"_

"Yes, I do."

_"Good, I want to see the girl when we arrive there. I don't want any pretending shit, Natsume. I want you to be serious about it. I'm tired of hearing breakups concerning you. Got it?"_

"Mom, I'm already tired of you controlling my life."

_"So am I. I'm tired of you playing around with girls. Bye."_ And the line went dead.

Natsume went still after the call, so are his friends. Because of anger, he threw his _second _phone on the floor and stepped on it, crushing it into smithereens.

And just in time, a girl with blonde hair with shades of pink hugged him from behind, making him more pissed than his current status.

"Hi Natsume! I missed you." Came her sing-song, sugary sweet voice. Natsume didn't move one bit. His friends just stared at him. It's like this girl who is sadly is his current girlfriend slash soon-to-be-ex came in the wrong time which will make her his sooner-to-be-ex.

"Guess what? I saw this movie on commercial and I think as _lovers_, we should watch it and it's in 3-D! The man is so handsome but of course, no one is more handsome than you." She said, her filthy hands still hugging him and still not noticing the odd silence considering that Koko is there.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked.

"We're done." Is Natsume's reply – just two simple words. "But, why?"

"You wanna know why?" his anger snapped. Natsume stood up thus, making the girl let go of him and earning the attention of everyone else inside the canteen.

* * *

"Oh, yes. Indeed she is. Well, let me take the pleasure of introducing them to you. First is Ruka – Ruka Nogi. He has blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes. He's such a prince charming. He's a gentleman, rich, famous and kind. He's the best friend of the great Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh."

"Is that all you've got to say? Well, then. Let's talk about Natsume Hyuuga. He has raven hair and crimson eyes. He's so hot – hotter than the sun, I tell you. Like his best friend and other comrades, he is rich as well – their family owns the biggest company in Japan and someday, the world. He had multiples of girlfriends before – each of them he broke up with, one is the slut Luna Koizumi. You know the girl with blonde hair in our class, wearing short skirts and heels. Isn't he great?"

"What's so great about that? I mean, hurting a girl's feelings is not great, right?"

Sumire just sighed. "Nonoko, please just explain it to her. I can't take this anymore."

"It's because he doesn't stick with one girl in a week unless she's worth it. Hell would break loose if ever he stays with one girl in at least two weeks. That's him – he's an only child, you see." Nonoko explained.

"Wait – Permy. Did you say that he has raven hair and crimson eyes?"

"Well – yeah. And don't call me Permy! It's Sumire, S-U-M-I-R-E. Keep that in mind."

Flashes from what happened earlier that morning entered her mind. _Could it be that he's that guy – that jerk? I'm in total trouble now. _Mikan stared into space.

"Back to earth, Mikan." Sumire said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Gosh, I'm in total trouble!"

"Why is that?"

"I think he's that guy I had a fight with earlier this morning. Can I do something so that he may not see me?"

"Apparently, no. Just face it. He'll have your head in no time." Hotaru said with an expressionless face, still eating her crab roe.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed as pictures of Natsume looking at the lions devouring her in the desert flashed through her mind. "He can't do that, will–" Suddenly, she was cut off by a girl's cry seven tables from them.

* * *

"You wanna know why?" Came the loud voice of a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes. The attention of everyone were now focused on them.

It's Natsume – Natsume Hyuuga, the boy she was avoiding. Like everybody else, she just looked intently on what he's going to do.

"You wanna know why I want to break up with you?" he said louder than before. The girl just stayed still, sobbing.

"You're childish and spoiled. You always mingle with everything I do to think that I only asked you this very morning. You're too assuming. Stop with that _'that's what lovers do' _thing."

Mikan can't take anymore of this so even though she's avoiding him, she stood up and went to the scene before any of her friends could even stop her from doing so.

"You're good for nothing. You're a slu–" Before he could even finish his sentence, he received a slap, right at his cheeks. Everyone gasped.

"Will you shut up?" Mikan said at him.

"You!"

"Yes, me! Look here Mister I-am-so-great, you're the one who's good for nothing here. You always treat girls like they're toys for you to play with when the truth is it's not. You spend your money with worthless stuffs. Now who's worthless? You, isn't it?"

"Shut up, will you? Stop interfering with my life! We barely even know each other. We just met this morning." Everyone gasped. "I should even sue you for making that stupid driver stop."

"Don't call him stupid because he's not!"

"Then who should I call 'stupid', then? Oh, yes. You're the one who is stupid because you just ran without even looking." Everyone laughed.

"No, I'm not. You're just a jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" Natsume just cannot contain his anger anymore that he grabbed the closest thing to him at the mean time and it's a glass full of orange juice.

Everyone gasped, including Mikan when he suddenly poured the whole content on her. She just stood still, surprised. She never thought that this would the senior year for her would look like.

She glared hard at him. Before anything worse could happen, Ruka stood up and pulled his best friend with them and went away. "I'm not done with you, woman!"

"So am I!"

Mikan's friends ran to her side, including Hotaru. "That moron."

High School would never be the same for her again. She just made an enemy on the very first day and it just so happened to be Natsume Hyuuga – the ruthless of them all.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **Her Hidden Identity**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**********-MeteorShowers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, remember that.**

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Five: Her Hidden Identity**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_"Well, well, well. Something's up. She doesn't belong there." _

* * *

_He's despicable._

He's despicable.

**He's despicable.**

That's what Mikan thought repeatedly as she clench and unclench her hands out of anger at a certain raven-haired boy named Natsume Hyuuga.

After that incident, Mikan and her friends went to the locker room to help her change her soaked clothes. Good thing, Anna has spare ones in her locker that's why she lent it to Mikan.

"Next time, remind me to bring extra uniform when I go to school just in case, that jerk appears again." Mikan muttered. Suddenly, a phone rang – it was Anna's.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly__  
__You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly__  
__You can be the captain__ and __I can be your first mate__  
__You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_Koko…_

_Calling…_

"Hello?"

"_Hey, babe."_

"Hey."

"_I'm so sorry for what happened awhile ago. Please do tell your friend that."_

"You shouldn't be. Your _friend _should."

"_I know, I know. You know him – he's just stubborn and hot-headed."_ Anna heard a faint shout, _'I heard that!'_ from the background.

"Is that all you've got to say? I'm hanging up now."

"_No, wait! I want to warn your friend there that Natsume's really angry. I mean she needs to prepare herself. He's scary when angered… especially by a girl." _Anna looked at Mikan, worry etched all over her face.

"Don't worry. We'll help her. Bye."

"_Bye. I love you."_

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

"What did he say?" Mikan asked, courage still etched on her porcelain face. "Does he want a fight now?"

"Stop being brave and all. You're acting like an idiot. You don't know who you're fighting to." Hotaru said, annoyed by her newly-found _friend's _stubbornness.

"But he's the one at fault in here! I hate it when someone gets hurt by nonsense reasons." Mikan defended herself.

"Guys, let's just leave that topic. Yuu's waiting for us outside. We still have another period, remember?" Nonoko butted in. Mikan just sighed in defeat.

"Hey, Mikan. Natsume-sama said that you just met _this_ morning. How did that happened?" Sumire asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Well, we fought – like always. It all started when their limo almost hit me earlier today. Good thing the driver stopped immediately. I only asked for an apology – is that so hard to give? I think he should even thank me for not suing him. Then after that, he went down," She groaned. "We started to bicker. I called him a 'jerk' and he told me that I'm idiotic and clumsy."

"I agree with Hyuuga." Said Hotaru, as they all continued to walk to their classroom. Mikan just stared at her, disbelief written all over her face at what her supposed-to-be-friend just said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were walking to their very own classroom while talking led of course by our beloved joker, Kokoroyome. "Dude, you just embarrassed her in front of the whole school population!"

"So what? She deserves it for paying not any respect and besides, by the looks of it, she shouldn't be here. She acts like a commoner."

"Well, I agree with you. She does act like one." Koko just shrugged after that statement. ""But dude, that commoner sure is something. She's tough!"

"But aren't you surprised Natsume?" Ruka asked. "She's the first one to ever fight you. Most girls would faint just by the sight of you, Natsume."

"Maybe, she's a tomboy." Natsume snickered. "Such dirty, useless trash wandering around this school should be prohibited."

"But, dude. When you look at her, she sure does not look like a trash. She's pretty and has pride unlike those girls you had before. And, don't you remember? This school is for rich kiddos! There's no way in hell that a pathetic commoner could enter here." Mochu butted in.

"Yeah, man. Have you looked at her legs? Just the exact shape. Her hair – silky. Her eyes – glimmering. Dude, she looks like a model that came out straight from a magazine!" Kitsuneme said, giving Mochu a high-five.

"I don't need to know your compliments about her and on whose side are you siding in, really?" Natsume asked, pissed because of his friends' praises concerning the girl. It's like they're advertising her to him.

"Of course, we're on your side. We're just being honest on what we see, pal. Don't worry, we're never double-crossers." The two laughed. Natsume just glared at them – so much for friendship.

Truth be told, what his friends' said about the girl is true but he's never gonna say that out loud – so much for his own pride. He was surprised himself when that girl came in the scene and well, slapped him right at his cheeks which are now slightly pink because of the force. He never experienced being treated like that because he's a socialite for Pete's sake!

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Koko asked. "I'm sure you won't let that kind of person get on your way, right?"

"I'll make her life a living hell, that's for sure until she decides to quit this school herself." Natsume answered with an evil smirk plastered across his gorgeous face as they arrive at their classroom.

* * *

Let me tour you around their _gargantuan _classroom, shall we?

Their classroom – which will be occupied by just the five of them, has a chandelier for lights. It has tall windows covered by silk curtains from China. The door is made of oak wood. It has its own comfort room complete with necessary and even unnecessary things like – who would need a Jacuzzi in a classroom? Perhaps, just them.

Their classroom was of course, fully air-conditioned. Each of them uses 17-inch MacBook Pro instead of books. They have a projector screen instead of a whiteboard or blackboard – no stress for their well-pampered hands.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for today. Mikan hurriedly went to the locker room to change – she still needs to work.

"Hey, Mikan! Why are you in a hurry?" a girl asked her.

"Uhmm… I'm going somewhere." She answered, laughing nervously.

"Somewhere? Where? Can I come with you?" the girl asked. "I bet the place is nice for someone rich and brave as you."

"No, of course not. You're fluttering me. Haha." She said, not wanting to let the girl know about her true identity or else, she'll be in total mess once they find out that she's a commoner. Yes, the one who fought Natsume Hyuuga is a commoner.

"Oh. But I wanna go with you. Who knows? Maybe you're going to a party with a rich friend." The girl insisted.

"No, I'm not. Well, let's just say that I'm going to a very important appointment." She prayed to the heavens that the girl believe it.

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, sure. Bye." Mikan sped off. "Thank you, Lord." But that's not the end though, Hotaru, together with Anna and Nonoko saw her and asked her too with the same question. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Oh. You're walking?"

"Uhm… Yes? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just that it's so uncommon for a socialite to well… walk home. You might get kidnapped or something."

"Nah. I'm fine." She said, looking at them but nothing escapes Hotaru Imai's eyes. She knew something was up, Mikan is hiding something but she will not let the others know.

"Bye."

"Bye, Mikan. Take care." Thus, Mikan ran to the gates.

* * *

When she was sure that she's in a safe distance away from school, she started to walk slowly to her destination – the café but unknown to herself, someone seated inside a slick black sports car's driver's seat was watching her every move with so much intensity and the same time, astounded by the newly found information about the said girl – the girl with courage and pride.

"Well, well, well. Something's up. She doesn't belong there." He said to himself, smirking as he followed her when he was sure she's far away enough not to notice someone was following her.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **The Deal**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

******Don't forget to leave a review.**

******************-MeteorShowers**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana would murder me if she learns that I claimed Gakuen Alice so, no.**

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Six: The Deal**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_Damn that woman for making me crazy just by her simple actions. I think I'm falling when I shouldn't be._

* * *

That night, Natsume and his friends dropped by his house to _celebrate_. Yes, he's the man who had discovered Mikan's secret and he's plain happy about that discovery. Finally, he has something against that girl, something that he can use to push her off the cliff to the depth of humiliation.

He doesn't really know why but the girl easily gets on his nerves. He still can't forget that embarrassing scene that took place in the canteen earlier that day. Damn, that had hit his ego too much that's why he doesn't want to let that plain incident go without him doing something about it. Yes, his pride was larger than a football field, he knows that and he doesn't care.

They were in the sound-proof entertainment room with the loud booming of music particularly by the band Boys Like Girls coming from the speakers. They sat on the cushions talking about nonsensical things and laughing, with the exception of Natsume of course.

"Why the sudden par-tay, Nat?" Koko asked, grinning because it's so unusual of Natsume to invite them over his house since he's the silent type.

He smirked before answering, "I just had an awesome discovery today."

"And what discovery might that be?" asked Ruka, sipping his beer. "Mind telling us?"

"_That _girl is just a plain commoner." He smirked evilly before adding, "And you know me, I don't want a pest wandering around me."

"You mean that girl? That girl who humiliated you at the canteen earlier today?" Kitsuneme asked.

"The one and only." answered Natsume. "And I'll make sure to make her life a living hell."

"Whoah." Mochu started, raising his hands. "Can't believe that beauty's a commoner. She sure is hot as the sun."

"Can you please stop praising her—right in front of my face?" Natsume snapped angrily.

"Oops. Sorry, dude."

"Better be."

"So, what's your plan now?" Koko asked just as Natsume's new iPhone rang.

"Shit." He said looking at the caller ID. "It's mother."

Everyone looked at him. Silence covered the room as Natsume contemplated on answering his phone or not. He finally decided to answer it.

"Hi, mom."

"_You threw your phone and broke it to smithereens?"_ his mother quickly asked, not even bothering to greet her only child.

"Yes but–"

"_Mind explaining to me why?"_

"No." was his firm reply.

"_Why the deuce are you even acting like this, Nat?" _she asked, all tired and irritated by his son's actions and stubbornness.

"All I want is to do everything by my own will." He stood up from where he was seated and went out of the room, to the balcony. "I'm old enough to handle things, mom."

* * *

"_Indeed you are old enough but you're too immature to handle things. You can't even bury in your brain that girls aren't toys."_

"Are we going to talk about this again?" he asked, massaging his temples.

"_No and I want you to listen. Your father and I aren't growing any younger. You're all we've got and we don't want you ruining your life."_

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I get it."

"_I've got a deal with you."_

"Let's hear it then."

"_We'll give you your freedom,"_ she paused. _"That is if you succeed on having a stable relationship like we've talked about before."_

"Uh-huh. What do you mean by freedom? What kind of freedom?"

"_You're free on doing anything you like,"_ she paused yet again and smirked. _"But I guess, you'll have a hard time though."_

"Don't belittle me, mom," he chuckled.

"_I am not. Don't do anything reckless, Nat or else we'll disown you immediately."_ She paused and quickly added. _"We're serious about that."_

"I know, I know. Is there something more you need to tell your awesome son?" Natsume said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"_Nothing more. Just take care and…" _she paused as if contemplating on saying those words,_ "I always love you."_ She finished. Natsume didn't bother saying, _I love you too_. He doesn't care about his parents or about anyone. He just cares about himself.

"Gotta go. Bye." He finished and returned to his friends.

* * *

"What did your mother told you, dude?" Koko asked as soon as Natsume entered the room.

"Nothing," he said. "She just reminded me of the deal we had."

"Okay. Now, back to the topic. So, what are your plans?" Mochu asked.

"Simple, I'm going to humiliate her in front of the school body." He smirked evilly because of the said plan while Koko was mysteriously quiet as if pondering about something.

All of Natsume's friends never knew why the deuce their friend badly wants to get revenge to this girl. Yes, indeed she humiliated him and paid him no respect but he immediately got his revenge, right? A more atrocious revenge. Maybe, the girl got their friend's attention.

In actuality, his friends were surprised by the girl's actions because for the past sixteen years, no one dared embarrassing or answering back to a Hyuuga. Everyone respects this family despite the only son's attitude. Everyone respects Natsume Hyuuga even without him doing anything good. Heck, everyone even though they're not friends with Natsume, laughs with him whenever he embarrasses someone. And those actions make his ego bigger and bigger for the past years.

"Hey, Koko," Mochu turned to the said boy. "You're spacing out, dude."

"Well, I was just thinking of something." Koko placed the tip of his point finger at his chin.

"Whoah. Know what?" Mochu asked. "Ever since that girl appeared, weird things started to happen."

"Because she's garbage and that ruins the balance in our minds," was Natsume's side comment.

Mochu continued. "Number one, she was the first to humiliate Natsume. Number two, never knew you're capable of thinking."

Koko playfully rolled his eyes and said, "I was thinking. Since Natsume's mother wants him to have a _real _girlfriend then, why not blackmail the girl and let her be your pretend-girlfriend?"

At those words, everyone stared at Koko. Even Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

"And that includes the lesson for the day." said a teacher. "Class dismissed. You can have your recess." And everyone stood from their seats to go the cafeteria.

Nonoko and Anna went to Mikan, "Hey, Mikan. Wanna join us?"

Mikan looked up from what she's doing and smiled at them, "Sure."

When they're at the canteen, Mikan and Hotaru already ordered their food and were the first ones to sit because Anna answered a phone call from Koko and Nonoko accompanied Sumire to the restroom.

When they were seated, Mikan tried to start a conversation with Hotaru, "So… uhmmm… What's up?"

"You have to tell me the truth."

This caught Mikan off-guard, "What truth?"

"Are you really an elite child?"

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I am!" Mikan forced a laugh.

"Tell me." Hotaru insisted, narrowing her eyes at Mikan.

Mikan sighed and inched forward to Hotaru to whisper, "When I tell you the truth, promise me you won't tell anyone, 'kay?" Mikan looked at her hopefully.

"I promise."

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "Yes, I'm not an elite child and I'm working at a café, that's why I left early yesterday."

They were quiet for a while when Hotaru broke the silence, "Your secret's safe with me."

Mikan smiled at her. And just in time, Natsume and his friends walked inside the canteen. It seemed Natsume was looking for someone when he entered and boom—he found Mikan and he smirked. "Let the games begin," he whispered to himself as he went to Mikan's table.

"Hey." He greeted Mikan which caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "Seeing that your table's long enough, can I and my comrades sit here with you guys?"

Mikan glared at him. "No," was her firm reply.

"You know, in the outside world, everyone would offer their seats to _me_."

"And so?"

This made Natsume's blood boil; he's being humiliated by this girl… again. He glared at Mikan and she also glared at him—let the glaring competition begin.

"You can sit here. Suit yourselves." Hotaru said to them just to prevent them from biting their heads off each other. Every one of them sat.

After a while, Natsume told Mikan without directly looking at her, "Your body's nice." He inched closer to Mikan and sniffed her hair. "And you smell good too."

"It's cold shower." She paused to look at him. "Water. Soap. Shampoo—"

He cut her off and smirked, "Naked. I know the drill."

Mikan's jaw dropped a bit. When she finally recovered, she said, "Pervert."

"Ouch." Natsume put a fist in front of his chest and pretended to be hurt. "I'm hurt."

"Why? Your ego's been wounded?"

"Yeah—by you."

"Like I care." She looked at Hotaru "I'm going, Hotaru. Bye."

Hotaru took a video of the little talking-war while the others listened attentively. Everyone seated on that table were in awe with their conversation—those two are surely enemies.

Mikan glared at him once more before standing to leave. But before that, Natsume held her wrist so that she can sit and whispered, "We're not yet done. I've got more surprises up my sleeves—just for you. Bye, _commoner_."

"Wha—" she's about to ask him but he already stood up as well as his friends and walked away.

* * *

Throughout the classes after the recess, she's been spacing out. She's pondering as to what her rival Natsume Hyuuga was talking about when he called her a _commoner_. He can't possible know who she really was, can he?

That thought alone scared Mikan for she knew what Natsume Hyuuga can do to her after she answered back and didn't even show a bit of respect to the lad. _Well, he deserves it_. she thought.

Without her noticing, the bell rang and that signaled the end of classes for the day. Mikan immediately ran to the lockers to get her things.

When she opened her locker, she was shocked to find pictures pasted inside her locker—pictures of her working in the café, in a waitress costume. If the thought she had while she's in class made her somewhat scared and disoriented, the objects right in front of her made her sick and… horrified—the feeling of nausea coming through her, her insides twisted due to the horror.

Aside from the pictures, she saw a note written in a scented post-it mint green card which was taped at the side; the card has these words written in a neat writing:

_Told you I've got more. If you don't want the __**whole **__school to discover who you really are..._

_See me at the gym. 6 PM. Sharp._

_-NH_

After reading the note, she looked down at her wristwatch and read the time, _5.50_. She only has ten minutes left! With that, she gathered the pictures and tucked it in her Chemistry book along with the note and put it inside her locker again.

She quickly ran to the gym, adrenaline coursing through her veins caused by the horror of humiliation. She never minded the stares she's receiving; she didn't bother greeting the people who smiled at her. As for now, all she wanted was to show up and do the things on her will to prevent the sly schemes that _the_ Hyuuga was preparing against her.

Boy, she gotta admit: he sure is scary.

She arrived at the gym at exactly 5.59 PM, 30 seconds remaining before 6 o'clock. The gym was dark inside since the windows were covered by thick Venetian blinds, just like those you can find in some local astrodomes but a few lights were on, living an eerie light around. She walked in panting, catching her breath.

A husky-slash-arrogant voice was heard, "Looking for me?" Natsume said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Mikan glared at him. "Never."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because of that stupid note."

"What note?" Natsume asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Don't play jokes around me, Hyuuga," Mikan said, her voice dripping with disgust towards the lad. "I still have things to do."

Natsume nodded, mocking her, "Like working at a café, perhaps?"

Her mouth went agape a bit and after a few moments, she glared at him—hard. "What do you want?"

"What I want, eh?" he said, his voice mocking her to oblivion. He went near her ever so slowly, a distance wherein Mikan can actually smell his scent. "I want you."

Mikan definitely became shocked more than enough for the day. She stood still while Natsume enjoyed watching her like that, amusement dancing right through his eyes but because of his damn ego, he's never ever going to confess that to anyone. Mikan pointed to herself. "Me? You want me?" she asked, one of her eyebrows, raised.

"Yes," he smirked. "but don't get your hopes up though, I don't want you in a romantic way."

"I am so not hoping for that!" Mikan shouted at him, her fists clenched beside her. She was blushing mad because silently and honestly, she thought he wants her in a romantic way.

"Suit yourself." He said.

"What do you want, really?" Mikan _tried _to ask again in a calmer tone as she crossed her arms in front her chest.

"As I've said before, I want no, more like, I _need _you." He said in a serious tone.

"Need me? What for?" she asked incredulously.

"I need you to pretend to be my lovely girlfriend."

Mikan was shocked—again and went still—again. _Him? Need me? Seriously?_ she thought.

Mikan went silent for a whole minute before she flailed her arms and burst out, "You're the great Hyuuga! You're rich. You've got everything practically wrapped around your fingers. You've got girls praising the road you're walking on and—"

"Stop there." He cut her off. "You got it. That's the reason why. You're the only woman in this planet who can be my pretend-girlfriend because number one, you're sane. Number two, you're not clingy. And number three, I know you loathe me that much that's why I know that you won't rape me to death."

Mikan just rolled her eyes, "And what would exactly happen if I won't be your pretend-girlfriend?"

"Well, I've got lots of plans on humiliating you," he paused. "and one of them is to have a 5-minute commercial about your life story."

"You're a devil," she said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you and I appreciate it," he grinned at her evilly. "So?"

Mikan just can't decide because she _hates_ Natsume Hyuuga. She_ loathes_ Natsume Hyuuga. She _despises_ Natsume Hyuuga. "Wait—"

"Hm?"

"What would the school think about us? I mean we're enemies and then after a while, we're in a relationship?" she grinned in triumphant, thinking that she's found a hole in his plan.

"You said it yourself, I'm great thus I can do everything." He said with too much arrogance that irked Mikan and made her annoyed by him more.

"Urgh. I so hate you."

"I hate you too. Now, what do you choose?"

"Okay, fine. I'll be your pretend-girlfriend," she heaved in a deep breath before continuing. "Just make sure you won't fall for me, 'kay?" she said with a genuine smile that caught Natsume off-guard.

He smirked. "Count me in."

Natsume extended his arms to have a handshake with the brunette to close the deal between them. "Nice having a deal with you."

* * *

When they went out, they walked together since it's already dark outside.

"Why, are you being a gentleman now, Hyuuga?"

He frowned due to her teasing. "Don't call me Hyuuga. I've got a first name, you know and it's Natsume."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

They're already outside the gates when Mikan bid her goodbye. "So, I guess I gotta go. Bye."

She already started walking when Natsume stopped her by holding her wrists. "Wait."

She turned around, surprised. "Hm? Forgot something?"

"I'll drive you home." Natsume was also surprised to himself for being the gentleman he was to Mikan.

Unknown to them, four pairs of eyes were watching them, smiling all to themselves. Finally, their friend has already found someone he can trust. They knew that bit by bit, he'll be back to his usual self before _she _even left him.

"Oh, dear. I think I'm going to bawl now," said one.

"Shut it, Koko." Mochu said at the latter.

"Let's go," said Ruka.

"Wait, why? Aren't you enjoying the show?" Kitsuneme said.

"These two will just ruin the moment. And FYI, I'm not a gossipmonger."

"Look who's talking now. Ha-ha," said Koko and with that, all three turned to him and dragged him away, leaving the two completely alone outside the gates.

"Oh. That's so surprising of you but oh—okay." Mikan despite herself still smiled at him as a sign of being grateful.

* * *

The whole ride to Mikan's house was _surprisingly _silent but since Mikan is a noisy girl, she decided to break the silence. "Uhm. You know, I'm now believing what you said that you're full of surprises."

"Why's that?"

"You're surprisingly kind to me tonight."

"That so?"

She turned to him and beamed, "Yes!"

"Then, what do you prefer? The grumpy me?"

"No, no! I like the kind Natsume more than the grumpy one. You even reminded me of the grumpy old troll in Dora the Explorer," she said with her soft and sweet voice and with that statement of hers, she burst out laughing which was surprisingly music to Natsume's ears.

She sang the Dora the Explorer song. "…vamonos! You can lead the way…" After she finished singing, she giggled and looked at him then smiled.

"Ha-ha. For your information, I'm far from that grumpy old troll. I'm handsome and—"

"Yeah, yeah. You're handsome, you're this and you're that. Ya-da, ya-da," she smiled at him, just enough to show teeth. "Really, Natsume. Not all things revolve around money and looks, you know."

Natsume just looked at her for a brief moment and returned his attention to the road. Before they even knew it, they're already at Mikan's house.

"So, I'm here and—"

"Let me walk you inside."

"Really, Natsume. You ate something suspicious, no?" Mikan said as she giggled.

"I thought we already talked about this," he said, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay." She said as they're already at the doorstep. "I'm here. See you on Monday. Bye."

"Bye." He turned around to walk towards his Lamborghini Gallardo when Mikan held his hand and kissed his cheeks. Yes, she kissed his cheeks before saying, "Thanks for the ride—for everything tonight. Bye."

Natsume was speechless. Definitely speechless. He blushed when everything sank in but quickly hid it through his bangs. Mikan, as well. She knew very well that she didn't think of that, she didn't have the control on what she just did. It's as if everything happened without her knowing before it even happened.

Natsume walked swiftly to his car and sped off but stopped when he has already turned at the corner. He bowed his head on the steering wheel and silently cursed himself. _Damn that woman for making me crazy just by her simple actions. I think I'm falling when I shouldn't be._

Ironically, it seemed Natsume's starting to have those mushy-gushy romantic feelings towards the brunette the night she also told him not to.

Life was indeed weird and complicated, so does love.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **Living the Life**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**************-MeteorShowers**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: After much deliberation, I figured out that it's no use putting a disclaimer in every chapter for I already disclaimed it several times so I won't be putting a disclaimer in the later chapters again. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Period.**

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Seven: Living the Life**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

"_You know, you could've told me that you want to ravish me, why don't we begin now?"_

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Silent Outburst, sigourney123 and Paopao for inspiring me._

* * *

After she kissed Natsume on the cheek, she went still for a few seconds before she snapped from her reverie. _God, what did I just do?_ Her hands went to her cheeks and there she noticed that her cheeks were burning. Due to embarrassment or was it something else, she did not know and she did not want to know.

She went inside the apartment and to her room to change. After doing so, she proceeded on making dinner for herself. After eating, she watched the TV for a short while and went to her bedroom to sleep.

…but she can't sleep. Not that she doesn't want to. Heck, she badly needed good rest but _someone _keeps on appearing in her mind keeping her wide awake. Yes, it's her enemy-who-became-kind-tonight, Natsume Hyuuga.

Honestly, she didn't know why she suddenly kissed him for everyone knows that they hate each other and she loathes him that much but _why_?

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Mikan Sakura?" _the caller asked. The voice sounded unfamiliar and hoarse to her.

"Yes, speaking. May I know who you are?"

"_A devil in disguise."_

"If you won't answer my question seriously, I'll hang up."

"_No, wait. It's your _boyfriend_."_

"Boyfriend?" she asked, flabbergasted. "But I don't have any."

The caller chuckled. _"Forgot the deal?"_

"Deal?" and that's when the idea entered her mind. "Oh! Natsume?"

"_The one and only."_

"Why the sudden call?"

"_I just want my girlfriend to remember me before she sleeps."_

"Ha-ha. It's funny, really. I'm laughing. Ha-ha. Heard that?"

"_Easy now."_

"Then, why did you call?"

"_Go to my house tomorrow morning. You're gonna start living here."_

"What the—freak!" she screamed.

"_Hey, watch with your voice. My ears are bleeding."_

"I am so not gonna live there—not with you."

"_It is part of the deal."_

"You never mentioned that."

"_But now I did."_

"Ugh."

"_So?"_

"Do I have a choice?"

"_No. Then, it's settled. Tomorrow. 8 AM, sharp."_

"Yes, sir."

"_Bye."_

"Bye and—," she paused when she remembered something. "Oh my God."

"_What happened?"_

"I just realized that I wasn't able to go to work today. Ugh."

"_Already taken care of."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I already told the management that you resigned."_

"You—what?"

"_Yes, you won't be working there anymore."_

"B-But, what about my life? How am I supposed to support myself? How am—"

"_Chill. You're going to live here, remember?"_

"Yes," she said unsurely.

"_Then shut it and stop being a worrywart."_

"But I—"

"_Bye."_

"Bye and—goodnight." and she started to feel tingly inside again. _God, what's happening to me? Ugh._

* * *

Saturday. The day Mikan would finally live in the Hyuuga Manor. She was now riding a cab to the said place. She woke up early to pack her clothes and to at least, say a formal goodbye to Mrs. Osagawa.

_Mikan woke up with a yawn. Last night after Natsume called, she already started bringing her clothes out of the closet._

_Morning came and before going out of the apartment, she went to Mrs. Osagawa to bid her goodbye._

"_Goodbye, Mrs. Osagawa. I'll miss you so much," said Mikan, a bit teary-eyed._

"_I'll miss you too, sweetie. You've been a daughter to me, you know. I still don't understand why you don't want to tell me why you're leaving."_

"_I tell you, Mrs. Osagawa that it's better this way. You're just going to be surprised on what's going on with my life. Bye," with that, she kissed the old woman's cheeks and left._

She wore a dark green T-shirt and a light green, checkered mid-thigh shorts and her white sneakers. She tied her hair sideways and twirled it a bit. For short, Mikan looked absolutely cute.

After a few minutes, the cab stopped in front of a huge house, more like a mansion. Its gates were tall and were heavily guarded with CTV cameras.

"Alright, I'm here," she smiled at the driver. "Can you please help me get my baggage from the trunks? Thanks."

"Sure, Miss." She got out, as well as the driver. The driver got her baggage and she paid for him and the cab took off.

She inhaled deeply and released a bottle of air before she went to the guardhouse. "Excuse me, Mister but is Natsume Hyuuga here?"

The guard looked at her sternly. "Do you have any business with the young master?"

_Young master? Eugh. _"No, I—well, actually, there is."

"Do you have a paper signed by the master himself?"

"No but—"

"Then leave." She was dumbstruck.

"Let her in," came from someone with a dark and husky voice.

"But Master, your mother said that—" the guard tried to reason out.

"Haven't you heard me?"

"Yes, Master." And the gates were opened to let Mikan in.

The young Hyuuga turned to the butlers to signal them to get Mikan's suitcases and bring them inside the mansion. He held Mikan's left hand and kissed it which caused Mikan to blush. He turned to the guard, "She's my girlfriend and… you're fired." And started to walk with Mikan to the mansion.

The tough-looking guard looked sad and disappointed, Mikan saw that. "You know, Natsume you just can't fire him. I mean, he's doing a good job and—"

"Does not letting you in and answering back a good job?"

"But Natsume, he's just following your mother's orders."

"Still. He's fired."

"I insist," and she glared at him.

"I'm in no mood to bicker, okay? Do whatever you want."

She grinned at him. "I knew it. Thanks."

She turned around and ran back to the guardhouse to tell him the good news. Natsume just shook his head because of the girl's kindness and soft heart—his exact opposite.

* * *

"You already ate breakfast?" Natsume asked as he was leading Mikan inside the mansion.

"Uhm. If that includes a glass of milk and a bowl of cereal then yes," answered the brunette.

"Then you didn't have breakfast."

"Why you say so?"

"Because a breakfast should include French toast, fried eggs, bacon and a glass of juice."

"Well, I'm sorry, 'kay? I'm not rich like you. I get things the hard way."

"Okay, okay. I get it. So, wanna eat?"

"I'll pass. I don't eat that much," she smiled at him. Natsume shrugged.

"So, where do I sleep?" Mikan asked.

"Aren't you a bit feel-at-home, eh?"

"Hey, hey! I'm just asking, you know because it is you who told me to live here."

He ignored her comment and led her to a room that belongs to a princess which awed Mikan. In the bedroom was a king-size bed and tall windows with curtains draped. Beside the bed was a small table where an alarm-clock and a lamp were situated on top. The wall above the bed was covered by pictures stored in big wooden frames. The wall was colored mint green which gives a refreshing aura.

At the left side of the bed was a walk-in closet and beside it was the door to a CR—a CR that looks more of a spa. Everything in the room screams perfection. Heck, everything in the mansion does!

Mikan quickly ran to the bed and jumped up and down. "Come on, Natsume. Join me! Jump!"

The lad rolled his eyes due to the brunette's childish antics. When he didn't budge from his position, Mikan got off and dragged him to the bed in which Natsume tried to break free but Mikan pulled harder until they were beside the bed.

"Come on, please?" she pouted cutely at him but Natsume ignored it and yanked his arm back. Mikan puffed her cheeks and pounced at him which both led them to a very compromising position—Mikan on top of the lad.

And as if on cue, a maid stopped in front of the room. Upon seeing their position, the maid bowed down immediately and said, "I'm so sorry for disturbing what you're doing Natsume-sama," and walked away blushing furiously.

It took Mikan a whole minute before the idea sank in her brain. "No, wait—we're not doing anything!" Mikan shouted still on top of the gorgeous lad.

"Yes we are," answered Natsume seriously which earned him a glare from the brunette. "And here I am thinking that you're not going to rape me. I bet you're having carnal thoughts about me," he smirked.

"I am not having carnal thoughts about you!" she answered, still unmoving from her position.

"Then why aren't you removing yourself from me?" That hit her—hard and she blushed tomato red. She quickly removed herself from on top of him and sat on the bed, still blushing.

Natsume sat as well and turned to her. "You know, you could've told me that you want to ravish me," he smirked at her maliciously. "Why don't we begin now?" and he started unbuttoning his polo shirt exposing a chiseled chest and torso—a living Adonis.

Mikan stopped breathing. She knew that she should close her eyes to protect her visual virginity but there's something about the lad that's stopping her from doing so.

"Stop it!" she finally said, still blushing. "I don't want to do _it _with you and besides, I believe in marriage before the s-word."

"S-word?" he asked amused. Natsume knew what she meant by the "s-word" but he decided on teasing her since her conservativeness was amusing him. If it were other girls, they'll boldly say that "s-word" to him and even seduce him but he knew better and that's to ignore them.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, really. I don't know what that s-word is."

"Ugh," she glared at him and continued. "It's the _thing_ that couples do after getting married—on their honeymoon!"

"Sight-seeing?"

"No! It ends with the letter "x"."

"Six?"

She was really mad at the lad. "I bet you already did _it _with many girls out there." That statement made Natsume's eyes narrow.

"What makes you think of that?"

"B-Because you're handsome," she said immediately. "And sane girls are intimidated by those looks."

"So, you finally admitted that I'm handsome, eh?" he smirked at her. "Then why not do the s-word with me now?"

"Because I'm not intimidated."

"Then you're insane."

"Of course not! I'm just not like those flirty girls out there who throw themselves at you."

He shrugged and neared her with a malicious smile, his shirt still unbuttoned. "So? Come on, let's start now. I'm high, you know."

Mikan knew that he's laughing his guts out inside and thus, a vein popped out of her head. She grabbed a fluffy pillow and hit him with it. And Natsume being Natsume, grabbed a pillow too and hit her with it thus starting a pillow fight.

* * *

"I'm hungry. Wanna eat lunch?" Mikan asked the lad after they're done with the pillow war.

"Pig," said Natsume but stood up as well.

"Hey, button up your shirt please? It's… It's… disgusting."

"Seriously? Do you have an eye problem, Piggy?"

"Of course not. Just… Just… Ugh! Just button up your shirt. You look like a gigolo." With that, Natsume burst out laughing—yes, laughing.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, nothing." He grinned at her while buttoning his shirt. "Hey, how'd you know about gigolos?"

"I just knew it."

Natsume raised his right brow and said, "Maybe you did the s-word with them, eh?"

"Not! Hmp!" with that, Mikan walked swiftly towards the dining room, leaving Natsume behind. "I really, really hate you, Natsume!"

* * *

Mikan was already seated comfortably on one of the seats around the long dining table, as well as Natsume.

The servants served their afternoon meal which included; chicken quesadilla, beef tenderloin steak tower, pan seared fish in creamy marsala, seafood linguni marinara, oriental salad with breaded chicken strips and for desserts, they had: chocolate thunder from down under. They were also served strawberry milk shake and/or orange juice for drinks.

Mikan stared at all the foods in awe. She turned to Natsume, "We're gonna eat all of these? I mean, _all_?" by which the lad replied by a single nod.

"But what if we don't eat all of these?"

"The food will be thrown out," was the lad's serious reply.

Mikan was shocked, he wastes food! "Seriously?" she asked by which it was answered by the lad through a single nod.

"Can't we uhm… invite them," she asked pointing to the maids and butlers. "—to join us? That way, no food will be wasted."

"No."

"But—"

"Servants are servants. Have you ever seen in a movie by which a servant eats with the master?"

She shook her head slowly and said, "No—but there are a few occasions by which the kind master lets the servants eat with him."

"I'm not one of those few masters and number two, I'm not kind. I'm not bad but I'm the worst."

She frowned at him, "You're cruel, Natsume." Then she turned to the servants, "Come on, eat with us."

Natsume glared at her but she just stuck her tongue out. "You _can't _and _mustn't _eat with your masters."

"But Nat—"

"No." She puffed her cheeks and stood up. She pushed all the servants to the seats even though they resisted.

She whispered to them, "Come on. I'll handle this, I promise," then smiled. "He's just PMS-ing."

Natsume looked at her sternly. "I heard that."

"Come on, Natsume. I promise I'll be a good girl. And, don't you think they deserve a reward for doing a good job here in your house?"

"Their reward was their salary."

"But you're treating them like animals, not humans."

"That's what servants are for."

"But that doesn't mean you have to treat them like that. They're still humans and they have feelings. Without them, you'll be stuck arsing around with your laundry."

Natsume gave her a final glare and began eating in silence. Mikan neared him and smiled, "Thanks."

He glared at all the servants.

All the foods that were served were eaten and no food was wasted. After eating, the servants proceeded with their chores.

When Mikan went to the restroom to do what girls do in there, Natsume called all of the servants and said, "This would never happen again. All of you are servants, not friends. And because that woman is my girl doesn't mean you have to follow everything she says which were retarded. If this happens again, I swear you're all going to be fired."

Everyone shuddered. Unknown to the servants as well as Natsume, Mikan heard every word and threat that came out of Natsume's mouth. Mikan glared at him from behind which went unnoticed for the young Hyuuga was busy "lecturing" _his _peasants.

* * *

The next morning, Mikan woke up super early to attend to her "chores". She opened her eyes with a big smile. "Natsume, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

After taking a bath, she wore an oversized shirt and daisy dukes. She tied her hair into a ponytail. "Time for some chores!" she shouted as she went out of her room and to Natsume's. "No maids, no butlers, no guards, no drivers, no servants!"

She stopped and inhaled deeply before she knocked. No one answered so she checked if the door was unlocked, it was. She entered the room silently and there she found Natsume, sleeping soundly.

She went near him and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. _Oh my, he looks more of an angel when asleep but a devil when awake._ Natsume stirred and opened his eyes to be greeted by a pair of auburn orbs also staring at him.

Mikan smiled at him nervously, "Uhm, hi. Goodmorning. Time to wake up?"

"What are you doing here?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Waking you up?"

"What for?"

"We have some things to do," she grinned knowingly.

"Whatever." He sat on his bed and looked at her one more time before he stood up with only his boxers on.

Mikan was shocked, her visual virginity totally gone (for her, that is). "D-Do…"

Natsume turned to her. "What?"

"Uhm. Do you always sleep naked?" and that's when Natsume noticed that he only has his boxers on thus he smirked because of the girl's flushed face.

"Yes. Why, like what you see?"

Mikan's jaw dropped a bit. "O-Of course not! Why would I like it?"

Natsume gave a low chuckle. He went to the bathroom but before that, he said. "I'll just take a bath. Don't you dare touch my things."

But Mikan was at awe of his room. His room was larger than hers and manly. He has an acoustic guitar situated beside his king-size bed. _Maybe he played a song before sleeping last night._

She ran a finger over the strings and it produced a mellow sound. She sat on his bed and lied down as she inhaled Natsume's manly scent. He smells like mint with a faded trace of soap and a bit of cigar. _Does he smoke?_

When the bathroom door opened, she sat immediately looking like a good girl. Natsume raised his eyebrow at her. She shook her head.

She looked at him, at his face, his chest and her eyes travelled downwards and that's when she realized that his towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips, she gulped.

"Holy freakshow! Don't show that to me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Show what?" Natsume looked surprised and that's when he looked at where Mikan was looking. He smirked. "Oh. I thought you'd love to see my c—"

"Stop that! I don't want to hear a corrupt word. I'm going out!" and she ran outside of the Natsume's's room while the lad just chuckled at her.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura!" came the booming voice of no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

_What's his problem this time?_ Mikan was watering the plants using a hose and when she turned around, "What?" she _accidentally _wet Natsume.

Natsume fumed at the lady's careless and idiotic actions. "Where are the servants?"

Mikan thought for a moment as she turned the faucet where the hose was connected off. "Uhm… I know you'd be angry at me for doing this but I figured out that they deserve some rest so," she looked at him innocently. "I told them to have their day-off without your permission. I know you'd understand me and—"

"_All _of them?" Mikan nodded. "Oh fu—"

"No bad words!" Mikan said pointing a finger on his mouth. "Come on, relax."

"How do you think would I relax knowing that _all _of them are on their day-off?"

"Natsume, come on. I just thought that I could teach you how to do basic household chores," Mikan pouted cutely at him, trying to charm him. "and it'll be a good opportunity to know each other!"

Natsume exhaled deeply. "You do all the chores alone and I won't help you."

"Then you're not going to eat."

"As if I care. I can always have the foods delivered." With that he left. Mikan stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Mikan rummaged through the fridge and looked from something she can cook for herself and maybe, for Natsume too.

"Eggs, bacon, hotdogs, toast, pancakes and orange juice." Mikan cracked open the eggs and started to fry them. After frying the eggs, she proceeded on frying the bacon strips as well as the hotdogs. She also toasted the bread and made the pancakes. She got several orange fruits and squeezed them.

"Breakfast done." She smiled happily. She turned around to see Natsume leaning by the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Wanna eat?"

"Tch." He left and went to the entertainment room.

Mikan inhaled deeply and turned to the breakfast she made.

She followed Natsume to the entertainment room bringing the tray of food with her. "I know you're hungry. I made you a breakfast too since I promised you that I'll be a good girl."

He turned to look at her. "Does letting them off without my permission a sign of being a good girl?" he muttered curses under his breath. "Listen Miss-Know-It-All, you living here doesn't mean that you're the boss. Know your place, will you?"

She was angry at him too for being unreasonable and selfish. "Listen too, Jerk. They work here to serve you and by the word "serve", it doesn't mean that you have to treat them like garbage."

"I loathe you."

"Same here." She glared at him and walked back to the kitchen to eat in silence.

"What the—what does that mean that you can't deliver here? Do you know who you're talking to? I am Natsume Hyuuga and you can't disobey my orders. Wha—Shit!" Mikan heard him yell at the phone and slammed it down. _Ugh. This was my fault._

Mikan stood up and looked at the unmoved breakfast. _I'll try to make him eat these. _She brought the two trays with her and walked carefully to the entertainment room. She looked at the oak door in front of her. _How am I supposed to knock?_

She banged her head softly on the door before saying, "May I come in?"

Silence. No one answered but she knew that Natsume Hyuuga was there. "Open up, will you? It's hard bringing these trays, you know."

The door opened and she smiled at the lad. "Breakfast was still warm and newly-cooked, so I figured out that maybe we can still eat these and let's just forget about what happened a while ago, I promise that this won't happen again." She said every word, thoughtfully. "but we still have to do chores—just for fun."

Natsume opened the door wider so that she can enter. Mikan uttered a 'thanks' before walking in, Natsume followed suit. She set the trays on the table at the middle of the room.

"Your idea of fun is weird." Natsume told her whilst she rolled her eyes. "And I don't plan on eating that. You might have poisoned it."

Mikan exhaled deeply and turned to him, "If you're not going to eat willingly then I'll force you. You can't do chores when you don't have the energy. Capiche? Don't be such a stubborn brat."

"That's it. I won't do chores."

"Natsume, can you just please stop being a brat?"

"No—" and when he opened his mouth, Mikan shoved a French toast. Mikan grinned at him.

"See? Told you I'll force you to eat." She grinned at him whilst the lad glared at her.

Natsume decided to continue eating. "Not that bad," he commented while he's chewing.

"Thanks," and when Mikan looked at him, she laughed. Natsume raised his brow at the brunette. "You're so cute when you chew!"

"Fluttered." Mikan rolled her eyes playfully at the young lad.

After they're done eating, Mikan produced a list of the chores they'll do around the mansion. "First is to wash the dishes." She smiled at him while he looked determined to accomplish such task.

"Let's go."

Natsume got an empty plate and padded dishwasher across the object. Mikan laughed at him, "It's not the right way to wash plates, you know. First, you must wet it with water then wash it with soap then rinse. Easy as a pie!"

"What about the glass?"

"Here, let me show you how," she got a glass and wet it with water then proceeded on washing it with the dishwasher. "It's just like how you washed the plate but in glasses, you must enter your hand inside the hole then make a circular motion inside until it bubbles just enough and after that, you also wash the outside portion then rinse."

He grinned maliciously. "You know, I never thought that washing dishes would be _enjoyable_."

Mikan noticed his malicious grin as well as the spark in his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Nah."

"Come on, tell me."

"I just thought of the s-word. Glasses turn me on."

"Holy freakshow! Natsume, don't molest me!" she shouted at him much to the lad's amusement. "You are such a pervert!"

"Uh-huh," he had a crooked smile on his face. "The most handsome pervert ever."

"Tell me, you watch porn, don't you?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Ugh," she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You are a dirty-minded freak. Just go back to washing the dishes, okay? No perverted thoughts."

"You're being unfair, you know. You wash the plates while I wash the glasses. I think I'll have a great time washing those."

Mikan rolled her eyes at the lad. "Hurry up so that we can do the laundry."

"Yes, madam." He answered sarcastically.

After washing the dishes, Mikan and Natsume did the laundry and now, they're in Natsume's room. They agreed to enter each room and clean it, Natsume's room was the last.

"I'll change the sheets and you clean the bathroom." Mikan instructed while the lad simply followed her orders.

Mikan went to his bed and tugged the sheets until they're removed. She also removed the pillow cases. She changed the black-and-red sheets to dark-blue-and-blue ones as well as the pillow cases.

She got a chair so that she can stand on it to wipe the glass doors to the balcony. While she was wiping, two arms were wrapped around her minute waist. She squeaked and when she turned around, she saw Natsume with his dazzling crimson orbs staring at her, his arms still around her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hugging."

"Hugging?"

"The process by which a person wraps his arms around another person to make sure the other felt secured."

"I know what hugging is, Pervert!"

He held her tighter then brought her down safely on the ground. "You know, I think we should rest. We've been _having fun _since this morning and after lunch."

"B-But—"

"Oh come on, Pig."

When he inched away and removed his arms around her, she was disappointed. She loved his hug! When he plopped down on the bed, she noticed that he was shirtless revealing his glorious bod. She went near him and lied down beside him. "See? You need to rest too."

Mikan stayed silent and looked at him. He smirked before wrapping his arms around her, "Now, do me a favor and be still. I'll not molest you, I promise. I'll just—what do you call that again?"

"Hug?"

"Yeah, that's it."

He hugged her tighter and drew imaginary circles on her arm, making her shiver with anticipation. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked as she nuzzled his chin.

"Why? Are you seducible?" she banged his chin with her head but she heard no reply from the lad. Instead, she heard a low snore and soft incoherent words from the person who's hugging her, _making her feel secured_.

_Is he asleep?_ She tried to peer in but failed and instead, decided to sleep as well.

* * *

It was already six o'clock when Natsume woke up. He found himself hugging his pretend-girlfriend tightly and he could see that the lady felt secured because of the genuine smile plastered upon her face.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:03 PM. He muttered curses under his breath—curses about him waking up late and being affected of the girl's idiotic schemes. He tried to wake her up but she's a heavy sleeper! He poked her on the ribs and her eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw on her eyes was—fear? Natsume's protective side woke up and he instantly gathered the brunette in his arms and said sweet nothings. "Ssshhh… It's fine. I'm here."

When Mikan already composed herself, she looked at him shyly then smiled before muttering a, "Thanks."

Natsume said nothing but instead, he stood up to get a black shirt. "You're gonna get dressed?" Mikan asked while she was still seated on the bed, her hair astray.

Natsume turned to her and smirked, "Why? Wanna see me naked?"

"O-Of course not!"

After a while, she asked again, "What's for dinner? Uhm. I'm gonna prepare something for the both of us." She was about to leave when Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Don't. We're gonna eat outside."

"B-But—"

"I'm tired, okay? I know you are too so let's just eat outside," he clicked his tongue. "My treat."

* * *

They decided to go to McDonald's to grab a bite. Mikan had a crispy chicken, rice and Coke float. Natsume bought crispy chicken nuggets with rice and coffee. They also bought fries.

They went to eat in the park, Mikan's idea of course. After eating their dinner, Mikan sat on the swing while Natsume sat on the other.

"You know, when I was a kid, Mama and Papa used to swing me. They always play with me and my sister."

"Where are they, by the way?"

Mikan looked at him, sadness in her eyes. She forced herself to laugh. "I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just drop this topic. What about you? Why are you such a rebel?"

"They're always busy with their jobs. They've got no time left for me. They give me money, I waste. That's life."

"But don't you think it's too unfair of you? I mean, they're working because they love you."

"Yeah, right."

"Natsume, have you ever fallen in love?"

"Tch," he frowned and rolled his eyes when he remembered _someone_. "That word is just a word. Only fools believe in such word. It does not exist and never will be."

"But I do believe in love—"

"Well, I pass. That thing's useless, a complete crap," he said with too much venom.

"Why do you even hate love? It's the foundation of everything in this world."

Natsume glared at the ground below him. "Let's just forget about this. I don't need a fight with you. My day's been the worst."

Mikan frowned and decided to be silent. It was cold outside since it's already Fall and Mikan shivered. She held her hands together. "Wanna grab coffee?" Natsume asked.

"Uhm, sure. Then, we go home. I'm pretty tired."

They went to a convenience store and went to where the coffees were found. When Natsume was about to pay, Mikan was just behind him. The cashier looked at Mikan then said, "Is she your sister?"

"It's none of your business."

The cashier casted him a flirtatious look. "You know, I think you're single and we'll make a good couple."

Natsume's patience snapped. He glared at the cashier. "Will you do _us_ a favor and stop flirting with me? My girlfriend is just right here with me," he looked at Mikan. "and I _love _her. So, do your freakin' job."

And just like that, the cashier scanned their items in a haste. Natsume paid and they left. They walked side by side. Mikan hugged herself because of the cold night. _Why did I even wear daisy dukes?_

Mikan felt the awkward the silence between them, "N-Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Were you serious about what you said back in the convenience store? About you know," she bit her bottom lip which made Natsume think that she's cute. "that you uhmm… L-word me?"

"No, it's all for show."

"Oh," Mikan looked down and the wary silence returned. "Right."

They were walking in complete silence until they reached a dark street. There were five drunkards but Natsume didn't mind while Mikan was trembling beside him. "N-Natsume? Don't you think it's a bad idea that we walked in here?"

"Hn."

"Sexy legs you got there," a drunkard told Mikan which made Natsume mad but kept silent. The drunkard walked towards them followed by the other four. "And I think it'll be good when wrapped around me."

Natsume circled his arms around her waist to make her feel that he'll _never leave her_, Mikan whimpered. Her tears started to form in her eyes due to mixed emotions. The drunkard and his companions laughed.

"Oh, such a softie, are you? I like kittens who are vixens in bed." The man looked at Natsume. "Now, you go and we've got a long night to go." The drunkard was about to touch Mikan but Natsume punched him flat on the face.

"Don't you dare lift a finger on her, bastard," Natsume told the drunkard acidly and glared at him as well as his companions. His icy glare made them shiver with the sheer horror of what he might do to them.

"Come on," he told Mikan. Before leaving, he turned to the drunkards. "And I don't want to see your faces ever again."

After that incident, Natsume held her by the shoulders. She's trembling and—crying. Natsume stopped walking and turned to her. He inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. He hugged her tightly, _not wanting to let go_. He tipped her chin upwards so that he can look at her and wiped the stray tears that do not belong on her pretty face.

"Hey, I'm here. Nothing happened."

"B-But you're hurt, you punched him and your fist might be hurting right now. I-I… It's all my fault."

"That's why. Well, good news is that I'm not hurt and stop crying, okay?" he ruffled his hair in frustration. "I'm not good at comforting girls when they cry."

Mikan smiled at him even though she's still crying. "Well, you're doing a good job," she hugged him. "Thanks… for _everything_."

And she hugged him tighter which looked so awkward, for Natsume that is. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and just like that, they stood like lovers under the moonlit sky, the stars blinking and it seemed that they're happy for the two.

_You said that you don't believe in love but I know you do. You just made me feel loved because love__ always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **Into His World**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**************-MeteorShowers**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. Natsume Hyuuga is the boy whom every girl dreams of - piercing eyes, raven hair, well-toned body and the wealth. He has everything. What one more thing can he ask for? A girlfriend, perhaps. Enter Mikan Sakura, the girl with huge dreams, stubborn attitude and cheerfulness - the girl that Natsume hates to love.

**Somebody to Love**

**Chapter Eight: Into His World**

**Written by: Meteor Showers**

* * *

_Misunderstandings are legit, they make your bond stronger. Mighty Bond._

* * *

It's been two weeks since the deal between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura began. And when the whole school knew of their relationship, the students went wild—and the girls always glared daggers at Mikan. They act sweet when in front of somebody but whenever they were alone, it's a different story.

After that night wherein Mikan and Natsume had a hugging moment under the starry night, Natsume started to ignore her. He always kept a safe distance from her and whenever they were alone, he'd keep silent which then annoys Mikan because she never knew why.

And it made her upset. _Am I just a plain pretend-thing for him?_

Their friends knew the truth behind their relationship, that it's all a pretense—for Natsume's benefit. But they didn't know what's going on between the two at the moment.

"Hey, wanna buy some raffle tickets?"

Natsume kept silent and continued reading his manga. This ticked Mikan off. "Hello, I'm here," she said as she waved in front of him. "Why are you even ignoring me?"

Natsume glared at her, annoyed by her loud voice. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to read here and in silence."

"I won't be noisy if you're not ignoring me."

Natsume rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "Listen, everything's a pretense and I'll talk to you whenever I want to but can't you see that I'm in no mood?"

"Yeah, right. You're in no mood for what—two weeks?"

"Shut up, woman," he said, his voice dripping with venom.

Mikan was taken aback by his words. He never did said curses nor swore in front of her but this. She can't take it so she left him—in silence that he wanted.

When she left, Natsume muttered. "Tch, women."

* * *

Among the thousands of people waiting in the airport, there stood a couple in their mid-forties coming from the business class. Despite their age, they didn't fail to show their powerful aura.

The woman has alluring crimson eyes and silky, raven hair whilst her husband has raven hair and auburn eyes. Everyone respected them because of their wealth but above all that, they were highly respected due to their kindness and humbleness.

They came from the business class in the plane ride from London, UK. They were there to have a discussion with one of the stockholders and because they've been in the business world for twenty-five years, they didn't fail to make the CEO sign the papers to close the deal. They're good at handling business but never when it comes to handling their son, Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, they were the Hyuuga couple, Natsume's parents—Kaoru and Ioran Hyuuga.

A man in his mid-fifties stood at the arrival section, waving at the couple. Smiling, they went to him. "Good day, Sir and Madam."

"Good day to you too, Sato-san," Kaoru greeted

The butler accompanying the driver got their suitcases and put it in the trunks. Sato-san proceeded on opening the limousine's door for the Hyuuga couple. Everyone at the airport stared in awe at the sleek black limousine and the wealthy couple in it. And soon, they left the place to the Hyuuga Manor, the only place they call home.

Inside the limousine, Kaoru started to interrogate the butler, Shujii-san. "Shujii-san, is everything going well in the house?"

"Yes, Madam."

"What about Natsume?"

"He's also fine, Madam. He's currently in a relationship—"

"Really, now?" she asked surprised. "With whom then?"

"With a girl named Mikan Sakura, Madam."

"Mikan Sakura, eh?" she pondered for a moment for the name rings a bell. "Describe her, please."

"Madam, she's kind and generous. Two weeks ago, she let all the servants in the house have a day-off, including me."

The couple was surprised. "What were Natsume's reactions, then?" Ioran asked.

"I am deeply sorry but I didn't know how the young master reacted, Sir."

"It's okay, Shujii-san," Ioran turned to his wife. "That girl sure is courageous."

"Ioran, honey, I think I like her already," she hugged his torso and smiled at him lovingly. "She's not like those girls he dated back then."

She clapped her hands. "I want to meet her now! Sato-san, speed up please. I have a future daughter-in-law waiting for me."

Ioran sweat-dropped at his wife's enthusiasm and anxiety. "Dear, daughter-in-law? Doesn't that sound too early for you to proclaim that?"

"Yes, yes. I'll do everything for the two to be together." Ioran sighed. "And she'll be the bearer of our future grandchildren."

She turned to Shujii-san. "Is she pretty?"

"I can only say that she's beyond beautiful, Madam. Inside and out. Her beauty comes out naturally," he answered with a smile. "And the whole manor was happy to have her as the young master's lover."

"Oh, I can't wait to see her," she sighed dreamily.

* * *

Mikan stayed in her bedroom ever since that incident happened earlier today. She did nothing but cry her heart out because of the painful words that came from Natsume's mouth.

And there's a knock.

Mikan wiped the stray tears from her porcelain face and muttered a soft, "Come in, please."

A maid went inside and neared Mikan. "The young master's parents want to see you, young mistress."

Mikan was shocked, her jaw dropped. "The-They're here? As in, here? Since when?"

"They arrived just now, Miss."

"What?" Mikan doesn't know what to say. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"I am sorry but I don't know how to help you, Miss."

"Oh my God," Mikan was close to tears again. "Can you please call Natsume? Please?"

After five minutes, Natsume was there—panting. "Damn! They're here."

"I-I know and they want to see me now."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I don't know what to wear!" she exclaimed. "I'm a fashion disaster and—"

"Anna and the others will be here in a minute," Natsume raked is hair in frustration. "And besides, they want you by dinner so it'll give you enough time to prepare."

"You sure?"

He raked his hair. "Yeah."

Natsume was about to go out when Mikan asked, "What if they won't like me?" He just shrugged and left her alone _again._

"And I thought that he'd stop ignoring me," she sighed.

The door opened once again, "Mikan?"

When Mikan looked up, she saw Anna and the rest of the girls. She smiled at them. The girls entered her room.

"Okay, let's do the tasks one by one," Nonoko said. "I'll be the one for her dress."

"I'm for the make-up!" Sumire exclaimed while raising her make-up kit up to her chest.

"I'll choose her jewelry and I'll help you with the shoes, Nonoko," Anna said while looking at Nonoko by which the lady answered an, 'Okay.'

They all looked at Hotaru. "I'll take care of her hair."

"Okay, let's begin!" Nonoko said.

Sumire had Mikan seated in front of the dresser and fixed her make-up. "You know, you don't actually need a make-up. You alone look beautiful, dear."

Mikan blushed. "T-Thanks."

Sumire grinned at her, "I'm just going to apply light blush-on, pink lip gloss and mascara and eyeliner. How does that sound?"

"I-I really don't know anything about those stuffs, sorry?"

Sumire looked at her. Mikan was such a humble person. "Nah, it's okay. You won't be needing those anyway. Okay," she turned to Hotaru. "You're next, make sure she looks gorgeous."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'll make her look like a gorilla." Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

She brushed her hair lightly, letting some auburn strands slip away from the brush. After brushing her auburn tresses, she curled her hair lightly, making her look like a model straight from a magazine.

"Done," Hotaru said.

"Okay, Mikan. Now for the dress, which do you want?" Nonoko asked. "The white one or this one?"

Mikan looked at the dresses. "Uhm, I really don't know—can you choose for me?"

Nonoko shifted her eyes from the white dress to the pale pink dress. "This one," she said as she pushed the pale pink dress to Mikan. "Now, wear that."

Nonoko and Anna helped her wear the dress as well as the footwear. For the footwear, Mikan wore dirty white pumps which complimented her dress as well as her skin. Anna made Mikan wear a pair of diamond earrings.

Mikan looked in awe at the woman she saw in the mirror—she looked so wonderful. She twirled around and made a mock curtsey and had a group hug with her girlfriends.

"What if they don't like me?" Mikan asked, fondling the ends of her dress. "What if—"

"Oh, stop being a moron," Sumire said. "You look great!"

"And besides, they already saw hundreds of Natsume's women and you're the best he'd chosen, you know," Nonoko mused.

"But I'm not rich, I'm a fashion disaster, I—"

"Shut it, Mikan." Hotaru said, finally annoyed by Mikan's belittling of herself. "If they're gonna choose for their bastard of a son, I'm sure they'll choose you."

Sumire hugged Hotaru's arm and said, "That's so sweet of you, Taru-chan."

And with that, she received a mighty smack from Hotaru. "Stop acting like we're friends."

"But we are!"

The others sweat-dropped. After a while, they heard Anna's phone ring. "Hey, babe. Okay, okay. We're going down there. Yeah. Bye, love you too."

Anna turned to the girls and said happily. "Koko told us that we can all go down now, Natsume's parents are excited to see you Mikan. Especially Aunt Kaoru."

* * *

Mikan walked to the garden alone. Her friends as well as the boys went to the entertainment room. Surprisingly, she didn't slip nor had a bad walk because of the pumps, it's as if she was born to be _accustomed_ to these kind of things.

They finally reached the garden by which the Hyuuga couple was seated comfortably as well as Natsume. When she was already at the garden, Natsume didn't look up which disappointed Mikan because she really made sure that she looked her best so that she can please his parents and at the very least, get Natsume's attention.

She sat quietly beside Natsume. The couple felt the strange aura between their son and his girl so Kaoru started a conversation, "Why, you must be Mikan, correct?"

Mikan looked at her as a sign of respect. "Yes, Ma'am."

Kaoru looked at her lovingly. "No, call me Aunt Kaoru."

She choked, "A-Aunt?"

Kaoru nodded at her then turned to Natsume. "Son, you didn't tell me that you have such gorgeous lady for a girlfriend."

This time, Natsume looked up to Mikan. And it's as if time stopped for the two of them. Mikan sat still at Natsume's scrutinizing gaze. _Damn, she looks so perfect. Shut it._

Kaoru faked a cough to stop their "staring moment". She felt like laughing at the two so-called lovebirds. "Stop staring, Nat. She'll melt."

Natsume looked at his mother and glared.

"So, Mikan, darling. Where are your parents?"

"P-Parents?" she asked softly. Natsume knew that she felt like crying upon mentioning her parents. Even though he didn't know anything about her past, he knew it's too hard for Mikan to handle.

"Mom, I think talking about it is not a good idea and besides, it's not as if we're getting _married _or something, right?"

"But Natsume, your mother thinks that you two look good together and it's better if you will be married to her," Ioran supplied.

The two teens stoop up immediately, "MARRIED?"

Kaoru was taken aback, "Uhm, yes. Is there something wrong about the idea?"

The two sat down. Natsume thought fast for a reason. "Not really, Mom. But we're too young and—"

"If you two would be married at a young age—even better! You can give me lots of grandchildren," Kaoru laughed heartily while Mikan sweat-dropped. "Son, you do know that you're an only child right? Your dad and I weren't as strong as before to make another baby."

Mikan blushed at the statement while Natsume stayed silent. "Son, your Mom and I are going to host a party tomorrow evening."

Mikan didn't understand anything. Everything happened so fast. Once, she was a regular girl who has a job at a café. Now, she's the current girlfriend of the only heir to the largest company in Japan. What did she ever do to deserve all these?

Kaoru cut in. "—and we think it's a good idea if you'd introduce Mikan to our colleagues especially your exes, some of them are still bitter, you know. They can't accept the fact that you have Mikan now."

_Exes? _Mikan spared a glance at Natsume. _They must've been better than me._

Natsume shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think it's a good idea," he stood up to leave. "And I'm outta here."

He's finally irritated by his parents. They always decide for him. _Can't they see that I'm old enough to decide for m'self?_

* * *

After Natsume left, Mikan bowed and apologized to his parents. She went to her bedroom to rest and what she didn't expect the moment she opened her bedroom's door was to see Natsume Hyuuga lying on her bed, asleep.

She went near the lad and heaved a sigh. She poked him, "Natsume?"

No answer.

She sat beside the lad and went near his ears, "Natsume?"

"What?" he answered, annoyed without opening his eyes.

"Uhm, I think you're in the wrong roo—"

"No, I'm not. I'm in your room."

Natsume opened one eye and looked at the vulnerable lady beside her, he saw sadness in her eyes, something that doesn't suit her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Mikan blinked at looked at him and forced a smile, "Nothin—"

"Don't lie, I know you."

"I-I…" Mikan looked down and frowned. "Natsume, are you still mad at me?"

"Who said I'm mad at you?"

"B-But you keep on ignoring me and I don't even know why, as far as I've known, I never did do something that'll cause you to be mad at me."

Natsume ignored her and stayed silent. "There you are again…" Mikan muttered. She turned to him. "Natsume, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being like your past girlfriends, I know I'm not as good as them and I'm such a pain in the butt, I'm a fashion disaster, not rich either—"

Natsume was silent so Mikan went on. "—I know I'll never be compared to them but," she looked at him with a determined look. "I promise that I'll do my best for this whole thing."

Natsume smirked at her. "Better keep it."

"Of course I will!" she gave him a hopeful look before asking, "Will you stop ignoring me now?"

"Sure," he said.

Mikan smiled at him genuinely which caused him to flinch. Mikan smiled at him sheepishly. "Can I hug you?" This caught Natsume off-guard.

When he regained his composure, he replied, "Why not?"

With that, Mikan slid down and hugged his torso all the while, inhaling his scent. _Boy, she missed this._

Natsume thought that Mikan was a little girl. She's innocent and carefree. She's always kind despite the circumstances, she's good to everybody. This was the first time he met someone as sweet and genuine as her and he wondered what can _ruin_ this girl's attitude and personality.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Next chapter: **Of Glam and Deceits**

* * *

**Try reading my other story, _Calling Me Princess _too. Please visit my author's profile for a little something for you, guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**************-MeteorShowers**  



End file.
